


It's Just A Spider

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Fluffy, M/M, crowley is afraid of spiders, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Crowley has a big fear of Spiders, so when he finds one, of course he calls for Aziraphale to get rid of it for him...





	It's Just A Spider

Aziraphale wandered around the kitchen, it was a rainy Saturday morning, the perfect day to roam around the bookshop in his dressing gown and relax. He paused at the window, looking out as he waited for the kettle to finish boiling.

A couple of moments later, the kettle made a loud hissing sound alerting him it had boiled. He had just placed teabags into the cup, but his attention was divided when he was called. “Zira…” He placed the tea canister back on the counter, and was about to head out to the living room when Crowley called out for him again, this time a more urgent tone in his voice, “Aziraphaleeee”

Aziraphale appeared in the doorway just as Crowley was about to call out for him a third time. Aziraphale stared on puzzled at the sight in front of him, Crowley was standing on the sofa, pressed as far back to the corner as he could possibly get.

“What are you doing dear? Why are you on the sofa? Are you alright?” Aziraphale asked confused, however a small smirk lingered on his face.

“I practically live here too angel, I can stand wherever I want, thank you very much.”

Aziraphale stood in silence, not sure how to respond to the demon’s comment. He watched on as the demon continued to cower. Aziraphale found himself giggling when he remembered something. Crowley was deathly afraid of spiders, he vaguely remembered the last time Crowley came across one, he had almost discorporated himself, having nearly fallen off a retaining wall while doing some gardening and of course the angel had been there to catch him. Aziraphale sauntered carefully closer to the sofa, “Where’s the spider dear?”

Crowley shakily pointed, “Under the table…”

Aziraphale laughed, leaning forward to pick up a magazine from the table, and a coffee stained mug that had no doubt been sitting there for a couple days, and scooped up the spider successfully. Aziraphale headed to the door, giggling as Crowley remained ‘hidden’ on the sofa. Placing the spider down onto the concrete, he grunted as he got up using his knee as leverage before entering back into the bookshop. As soon as he turned around after locking the door, he is immediately tackled by Crowley, who was giving him a big, tight hug.

“I can’t believe you, Anthony J. Crowley, are afraid of a little spider… It’s just a spider, it won’t hurt you.” Aziraphale mumbled into Crowley’s still untamed fluffy bed hair.

“Shut up angel…” he said, as he slightly pulled himself out of Aziraphale’s arms.

“If you are quite sure you are going to live for 5 minutes, I am going to go finish making the tea” Aziraphale said as he turned, making his way towards the kitchen.

Crowley stood in the hallway, staring at Aziraphale as he disappeared into the kitchen. He took one look back towards the living room, scrunched up his face, before making a mad dash for the kitchen, “Wait for me…!”


End file.
